


Tell Dream

by Petulanced



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Decisions, Cross Is The Dude, Cross Isn't Apart Of The Bad Sanses, Deitys Actually Give A Fuck For Once, Destiny Is Not A Bitch Either, Epic Is A Epic Bruh, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fate Is Not A Bitch For Once, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink Forgot, Lol These Tags Are Pretty Weird, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Nightmare Is A Sneaky Little Bitch, Okay Not Really They Are Still Bitches But Only A Bit, Tell Dream, dream messed up, for now, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulanced/pseuds/Petulanced
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618983/chapters/67666964This book has been made from a prompt. The basic idea for the plot goes to the creator of the prompt - I did, however, expand upon the prompt and make new additions etc.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tell Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Through mysterious circumstances, Blue gets sick with a horrible, unknown disease. It’s special, because it doesn't affect Blue himself, but the people around him. Or in detail: it makes everyone he is around for more than 2 minutes feel negativity/get sad. The effect increases its powers, going as far as making the person suicidal, as long as said person is still in Blue's range. Though, if long enough near the little guardian, mentioned effects won't wear off.  
> The blue guardian is devastated and when he sees how his friends torture themselves only to be near him, he makes the decision to run away, far from any people, any civilization, not caring about how bad this decision is for his own mental state…  
> It's funny, now that he thinks about it: he was always terrified of being alone.  
> But he knows that, sometimes, sacrifices have to be made.

Prompt From Chapter 60: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618983/chapters/67666964

Word Count (1): 1238

At first, Blue didn't even realise anything was wrong. At first, Blue just thought everyone was suddenly upset because of a recent battle with the Bad Sanses. At first, it didn't occur to Blue that what was going wrong wasn't because of the Bad Sanses, but because of him.

At first, Nightmare was going to try his little experiment on Dream, but it soon proved that was not going to work. At first, Nightmare thought about trying it on the Artist, Ink, but that also proved another worthless attempt.

The only person left that he could test his experiment on was the third member of the Star Sanses. At first, Nightmare thought it wouldn't work on Blue, as it hadn't worked on the other two, and they were Gods.

Blue was a worthless little disposable mortal.

So when it appeared Blue was completely compatible with Nightmare's experiment, a flicker of hope reignited in Nightmare's otherwise dull eye-light.

This small flicker soon erupted in flames, signalling the start of Nightmare's new twisted game.

And inevitably, the start of making a shiny brand new toy - one he was all too excited to start playing with.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Blue?" Dream said, rubbing the back of his head, "Please come out of your room. We can only help if you allow us too."

"NO! DREAM PLEASE." Blue screamed, hitting his head against the wall again, "IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blue almost felt bad for using the 'if you want to help me' card. Almost. Some things need to be done, such as keeping Dream as far away as possible. Ink and everyone else too, but Dream more so. Blue's new found 'aura' affected Dream the most - it was as if Blue had Nightmare's aura, only worse. Worse.

If Dream was by Blue for too long, the poor yellow guardian became too unstable to function for a good couple of hours - perhaps longer if he wasn't careful.

It had only happened once, but Blue was determined to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Blue..." Dream said, his voice hoarse - pleading, "You need to stop hurting yourself, it isn't going to do any good, Blue..."

"I HURT EVERYONE ELSE NOW, WHAT MAKES ME SPECIAL?" Blue said, his voice loud enough in both tempo and pitch to shatter glass, "LEAVE ME ALONE DREAM, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. PLEASE."

Dream stared at the door with a pitying expression. How the blue guardian had changed. Dream remembered him bouncing up and down in excitement only the day before. However, it wasn't long until the 'aura' Blue was now emitting got stronger.

It broke Dream immediately, making him curl up into a ball and sob into his knees.

The sheer strength of it rivalled that of Nightmare's aura, shattering Dream's core and making him remember memories he swore to never allow back to the surface.

Dream never thought he would allow himself to hear the crunch of the apple again, or the crunch of his brother's bones as the darkness within him became a monster. He was right. It was Blue's new aura. It made him see things... hear things... so vividly... as if it were a horrific nightmare.

How... ironic.

Dream was sure Nightmare had something to do with this, but with no evidence, he rebelled against the urge to confront him about it.

"Blue, we will work this out... okay?" Dream said, a creeping glimmer of determination in his voice, "I will work this out," He corrected, "I will save you, Blue, from this horrid nightmare. We will do this together."

Perhaps Dream expected Blue to come running to him, hug him in his final few minutes of Blue's aura not affecting him. If Sci's word had any meaning, it was that the aura seemed to only take effect after around 2-3 minutes of being close to Blue.

Sure, Dream did expect Blue to come and hug him but alas, nobody came. He was alone. But not as alone as the blue guardian trapped in the walls opposite him.

Well, Blue wasn't completely alone. He had his suffering to keep him company, as well as a small turquoise orb in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows.

Flickering, but always there, always watching.

If only Blue realised.

\---------------------------------------------------

Ink sighed, placing the empty glass vial on the table in front of him. Dream's 'office' was a joke. Papers everywhere, books open on seemingly random pages, floorboards upturned.

Heck, even the walls had writing on from when Dream ran out of paper to try and work everything out. This was only day one.

If Ink had real feelings, he'd feel worried for his friend. But he didn't have real feelings. He still pretended though - only taking his light blue vial and trying to at least look upset.

He hoped it somewhat work, but he knew he didn't really feel this way. If he could be confused, he'd be very confused with himself right now.

"Ink." Dream said, crossing his arms and leaning against the broken door frame, "Is there anything we can do? Can you do something? Anything?"

"Dream." Ink said, putting his arms up in mock defeat, "I'm doing all I ca-"

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT INK." Dream shouted, making Ink jump and look at him in surprise, "I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU THINKING YOU'RE 'doing all you can', BECAUSE YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT, ARE YOU?"

"D-dream, I-"

"NO! DON'T 'Dream' ME!" The yellow guardian spat, flailing his arms around, making Ink cower into his scarf, "I HAVE BEEN WORKING EVER SINCE I GOT UP TO TRY AND SAVE HIM, INK. YOU'VE TALKED TO STRETCH. AS IF HE NEEDED YOUR COMFORT."

Dream stopped for a second, perhaps waiting for Ink to say something, before continuing, "You don't know anything about comfort? Do you?" He finishes in a softer tone.

The yellow guardian sighs - a tired sound, seemingly only made by those who are about to give up on something they've been working on tirelessly. 

"I-Ink, I'm... so sorry... about that. I'm not used... used to... to bottling up negative emotions. I-I'll leave... okay? Thank you... thank you for trying..."

And with that, the yellow guardian leaves, a stray golden tear running down his cheekbone.

Ink, on the other hand, looks down into the depths of his scarf, looking for comfort he knew he didn't deserve or need.

His emotions were fabricated and his need for comfort was made up - he didn't really want or need it. It was just those vials... it always was.

Though now he was fully submerged into his scarf, he realised that there were two words on his usually long 'remember-list'. He couldn't see them properly because they were upside down... plus, some watery things were dripping from his eye-sockets that were quite annoying actually.

If he was being honest, Ink was not surprised he put his scarf on the wrong way - he seemed to do that a lot.

He quickly scrambled out of his scarf before positioning it so he could see the words properly, after, of course, getting rid of those watery things.

He wishes he didn't.

He wishes he could just forget about this again like he obviously did already.

Ink was used to finding very vague messages on his scarf, but this was taking the mickey.

'Tell Dream'

"Oh... past me... " Ink sighed, wrapping his scarf (hopefully) the right way around his neck again, "'Tell Dream' what?"


End file.
